


untitled

by Numisma (InTheTatras)



Category: Air Gear, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blood, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Numisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a bout of Extreme Tag in Venice, Belphegor takes an unprecedented fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hooz.

Halfway through their game of extreme tag, Belphegor made a slight miscalculation with his footing and slipped. He attempted to make up for his error and gracefully land below before launching back up in his return to the track - how dare that sharkling get so far ahead of him, ushishishi, Venice was _his_ backyard - but it didn't quite work out as planned. The slender prince quickly found himself sprawled on the rough sidewalk. With a hmph he pouted and examined himself, annoyed at having fallen out of the rhythm of the running game. That's when he saw that the skin of his arm was scraped raw, deep and red.

A wide grin surfaced to hide his irritation that was quickly dwindling, soon to be replaced by that familiar euphoric craze. "Ushishishi~" he laughed, and began picking at the wound, which had begun to bleed slowly.

Somewhere ahead of him, AT motors whirring, Agito sailed through the air to land on the lower ledge running the length of a very high wall. He stopped and leaned against the wall to catch his breath. When he looked off to his right he noticed a distinct lack of Belphegor behind him. A minute or two of waiting, but the blonde boy failed to appear. Agito squinted in the direction he'd come, annoyance apparent, before giving a soft snort and hopping down with feline grace. Fucking annoying prince.

A couple blocks back, he came upon an unexpected sight. Yes, he'd come looking for Belphegor but he certainly hadn't thought he'd find the boy parking his butt in the middle of the sidewalk and appearing happily oblivous to the scant number of Italians and tourists who passed him by. On closer inspection, there was red. A lot more red than there should be, considering Belphegor had chosen to wear a nice green and black striped shirt and black pants. His arm was streaked with dark red. His hands too. His form shook with that fucking annoying laugh of his, blonde bangs fluttering from side to side and up and down with every movement. A long, thin smear of blood ran along the side of his face. The mere sight of it made Agito's nostrils flare. Largely unconcerned now, he inhaled deeply. It had been too long since he'd last tasted much blood. Even the scent was pleasantly tantalizing.

It took a moment for Belphegor to notice Agito's presence, he was too high on the sight and scent and _feel_ of his own royal blood. Once he did, he slid a hand up to cup his own face, blood-tipped fingers leaving little dots of wet red on his skin. "Ushishishi~ there you are~" he crooned with a high voice crack. "How dare you leave the prince behind, silly Eyepatch." One eye peeked out from under his bangs as the boy gave a dramatic head tilt with his words.

A low whir sounded, as Agito rolled closer on his ATs. He crouched down low and scowled at him. "It's your fucking fault for being so fucking slow." And it was true. Agito had resolved to stay no further ahead than half a block during this game. Belphegor was quick on his feet and Agito was hardly the type to slow down for others. The blonde should be grateful he'd even turned back in the first place.

"It's never the prince's fault." There was a pause then, before Belphegor grinned wider and added, "A prince is always perfect~ ushishishi!"

"Ah? If you're so perfect you wouldn't have fallen and bloodied yourself." Quickly, Agito's hand shot out and clamped tightly around Belphegor's free wrist. He tugged the boy up, or attempted to. Agito wasn't too strong in the arms and the other was a good foot taller. Belphegor remained slumped on the sidewalk.

"Don't manhandle the prince," and Belphegor stuck out his tongue at the Fang King. A small metallic barbell shone in the middle, evidence of the time that annoying mosquito _desecrated_ his body.

Canines bared, Agito all but growled at him. His grip around Belphegor's wrist tightened. He tried once more to pull him up, this time using enough force that the other nearly felt like his arm were being pulled out of his socket. "Get the fuck up," Agito snarled when Belphegor pulled back and refused to budge.

"No. Be more delicate." Agito could hear the crazed lilting in Belphegor's words, as well as a palatable annoyance. So. He was getting to him after all. But Belphegor was a spoiled prince and there was no fucking way he would tolerate this for much longer.

After careful consideration, Agito gave a fanged grin, licked his lips and pulled the boy closer once more, drawing the flat of his tongue along the blood smear on Belphegor's face. 

The look the prince gave him was priceless.


End file.
